Burn
by vicky-j
Summary: Drago et Hermione sortait avant ensemble mais Drago à laisser tomber Hermione. Mais quelque temps plus tard il se rend conte qu'il aime encore Hermione! Mais est-ce que la jolie Gryffondor l'aime aussi? One-shot et Songfic


Voici une autre fic de ma création!! J'espère que vous aimerez!! Bonne Lecture!!  
  
Burn  
  
Drago marchait dans les nombreux couloirs de Poudlard. Ce soir il était décidé! Il allait récupérer sa Mione!! Sa douleur était telle un venin qui le tuais. Lentement... mais surement. C'était insuportable. Il arriva bientôt dans La Grande Salle et fit quelque pas. Et là il la vit. Mais ce qu'il vit dans son regard le brisa le coeur. On pouvait y lire du mépris et de la tristesse. Et il savait très bien que se regard s'adressait à lui. C'était le bal de noël et elle était plus belle que jamais. Mais elle n'était sa cavalière mais celui de Potter. Mon dieu qu'il le haissait. Il ne supportait pas de la voir avec un autre homme que lui. Il se dirigea d'un pas vers l'estrade. Arrive dessus il prit le micro et s'exclama:  
  
- Euh...Votre attention sil vous plaît! Bien je sait que vous vous demendez qu'est-ce que je fait et bien sachez que se message s'adresse à Hermione Granger!  
  
La concernée leva des yeux supris vers lui. Dès qu'il posa son regard sur elle, le visage de Hermione se changa bien vite en glace.  
  
- J'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire Hermione et je te prirait de m'écouter.  
  
- Vas y rien ne t'en empêche, lui dit Hermione froidement.  
  
- Et bien voilà...  
  
Il claqua des doights et soudain un musique s'éleva de nul part. Drago se mit alors à chanter. Sa voix était belle et tout le monde l'écouta avec attention.  
  
(N/A: Je vous prévient la chanson est juste en anglais!! Désoler mais je peux la traduire. Connais pas les paroles en français --")  
  
(Intro)  
  
Girl I undertsand...  
  
Why....  
  
See this is burnin me all on to this...  
  
Ah...  
  
I know that is something that I got to do...But that don't mean I want to  
  
What I trying to see is that...  
  
I love you and just...  
  
I feel like this...  
  
Is coming to a end...  
  
And is better for me to...  
  
Let it go now...  
  
Than hold on and hurt you...  
  
I gotta let it burn...  
  
(Couplet 1)  
  
Is going to burn for me to say this.  
  
But is coming for my hurt!  
  
It's been a long time coming.  
  
But we done feel a part!  
  
I really want to work this out!  
  
But I don't think is gonna change ya...  
  
I do but you don't!  
  
I think it's better if we go or separate way...  
  
Tell me why!  
  
I should stay and this relationship!  
  
When I'm hurting baby!  
  
I ain't happy baby!  
  
Plus this so menny other thing I gtta deal with...  
  
I think that you should...  
  
(Refrain)  
  
Let it burn!  
  
When the felling ain't the same (in your body) don't want to  
  
But you know!  
  
Got to let it go!  
  
(Cause the party ain't)  
  
Jumping like it used to(Oh no)  
  
Even though this is might bruise you  
  
Let it burn(yeah)Let it burn(Ooh)(Got to let it burn!)  
  
Deep down you know is best for you excepte(but you!)  
  
(Hate the though of her being) whit someone else  
  
(But you know that is over!)  
  
You know is was(yeah) through  
  
Let it burn(Let it burn whoo) Let it burn...Got to let it burn!  
  
(Couplet 2)  
  
I'm sending pages ain't suppose to!  
  
I got somebody here but I want you!  
  
Cause the felling ain't the same.  
  
I find my self calling her  
  
Your name!  
  
Ladie tell me do you understand  
  
And now my fellas can you fell my pain  
  
It's that way I fell!  
  
I know that I made I a mistake!  
  
Now is to late!  
  
I know she ain't coming back!  
  
What I got to do now(now)  
  
To get my shorty back!  
  
Ooh Ooh Ooh Ooh  
  
Man I don't know what I gonna do whitoud my boo ooh  
  
You been gone for to long!  
  
It's been firty-eleven day!  
  
Umm...ten hours!  
  
I gonna be burning to ya return!  
  
(Refrain)  
  
(Couplet 3)  
  
I'm twisted cause one side of me it's telling me that I need to move on  
  
But on the other side I!  
  
Wanna break down and cry Ooh Ooh  
  
I'm twisted cause one side of me it's telling me that I need to move on  
  
But on the other side I!  
  
Wanna break down and cry!  
  
Ooh Ooh Ooh  
  
Ooh Ooh Ooh  
  
Ooh Ooh Ooh!  
  
Can you fell me burning?  
  
Ooh Ooh Ooh  
  
Ooh Ooh Ooh  
  
SO MANY DAY!  
  
SO MANY HOURS!  
  
I STEAL BURNING TO YOU RETURN!  
  
(Refrain)  
  
Dès que la chanson fut finit tous les personnes présente dirigèrent leur regard sur Hermione, attendant sa réaction. Celle-ci lança un regard du genre"Non mais vraiment" à Drago, au grand mal aise de celui-ci.  
  
- Comment peux-tu me dire ça?, demanda d'une voix furieuse Hermione.  
  
- Hermione..., commença Drago.  
  
- Non écoute moi bien! Tu me laisse tomber en me disant que t'es sentiment envers moi on changer. Je peux pas t'en vouloir à cause de sa alors je t'ai oublier. Mais j'avais quand même une petite ranceur. Et puis maintenant tu es avec quelqu'un d'autre et moi avec Harry! Et dans ta chanson tu oses dire que tu es jaloux! Si jamais tu m'aimes encore Drago Malfoy et bien sache que tu as rater ta chance! J'aime Harry et je le laisserai pas tomber pour toi! Je sait pas qu'est-ce qui te prend tout à coup! Peut-être que ta nouvelle petite amie baise mal moi j'en sait rien et je veux pas le savoir!! Et puis tu n'arrêtais pas de dire que je reviendrais et bien sache une chose! Je ne reviendrai pas! C'est finit et il n'auras plus de nous Drago!  
  
Et elle sortie de la Grande Salle les larmes aux yeux. Drago quant à lui étais sous le choque. Il avait tellement espèrer qu'elle revient mais sa avait juste agravé les choses. Quel idiot qu'il faisait! Elle avait raison. Elle étais parfaitement heureuse avec Potter et à la place d'essaye de le comprendre, il essayait de la reprendre. Il était égoiste! Mais le pire était son coeur meutrit à jamais! Jamais il ne retrouverais son Hermione.  
  
Fin  
  
Bon si jamais vous me détester et bien je peux comprendre! Je suis extrêmement désoler mais j'ai toujours vu la fin de cette façon! Et bien vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire...REVIEW REVIEW!! 


End file.
